When the Fate plays
by Ms. Elizabeth Wilde
Summary: O Destino brinca e joga com a vida humana como se fosse um divertido jogo de marionetes. Nessa rodada, que peças serão manipuladas por ele?


À medida que o vermelho tingia a listra do visor para onde olhava, o coração da capitã do décimo terceiro esquadrão aumentava o ritmo com que fazia o sangue fluir por suas veias. Calafrios subiam por sua espinha, causando tremores involuntários em suas pernas. Quanto mais nítida as linhas horizontais e paralelas ficavam, mais difícil parecia o ato de respirar. Sentada no banheiro de seu esquadrão, Rukia deu-se conta de que não havia mais volta. Estava grávida.

Para uma mulher adulta, casada e com uma prole já gerada, aquele resultado, logicamente, não seria algo tão fora de ordem. Mas, então, por que carregar em seu delicado rosto um tom ainda mais pálido que a coloração original de sua tez? Por que carregar uma expressão que beirava a um sutil desespero? Não seria natural a face corada de felicidade a uma cadavérica representação do pavor?

Rukia levantou-se da tampa do vaso sanitário, apertando entre os dedos o teste de farmácia que comprara da última vez que fora à Karakura para visitar Ichigo, seu melhor amigo. Encarou a porta fechada do banheiro como se, a partir do momento que passasse por ela, tudo em sua vida estivesse fadado a virar de cabeça para baixo.

 _—_ _Kazui! — A sobreposição das vozes de Ichigo e Rukia soou nostálgica aos ouvidos das outras sete pessoas reunidas na sala de estar da família Kurosaki._

 _Renji sentou-se ao lado de Tatsuki, deixando que o shinigami substituto e sua esposa se entendessem, afinal aqueles dois funcionavam apenas à base de agressões gratuitas. Seus olhos castanhos acompanharam o passo apressado de Rukia e Ichigo subindo as escadas que davam acesso ao andar superior onde ficavam os quartos da casa._

 _Apesar de não ser o mais habilidoso shinigami em sentir pressões espirituais, ele também sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer. E, por mais que não se sentisse exatamente à vontade com aquilo, aquele momento pertencia apenas aos dois._

 _Rukia reconheceu cada canto daquele pequeno corredor enquanto encaminhava-se em direção ao quarto onde dormira por tantas semanas escondida em um armário apertado. Parou ao lado de Ichigo de frente para a porta entreaberta, escutando a conversa que se passava no cômodo._

 _—_ _Quem é?_

 _—_ _Abarai Ichika! Aprendiz de Shinigami! — A voz de sua filha soou após a indagação de um garotinho de tom tranquilo. — E quem é você?_

 _—_ _Eu? Me chamo Kurosaki Kazui. Também sou shinigami. — O menino se transformou diante de seus olhos, fazendo um punhado de lembranças infestarem sua mente._

 _A capitã do décimo terceiro esquadrão olhou para o substituto de shinigami, que observava igualmente quieto a cena que se desenrolava em seu antigo quarto. Não conseguia sorrir ao ver o passado repetindo-se._

 _—_ _Ele é a sua cara, Ichigo. — A Kuchiki cerrou os olhos por uma fração de segundos, antes de voltar a observar as duas crianças por uma fresta da se não bastasse o quão tortuoso era estar naquele local junto dele, nessa situação, bem como ter de superar e seguir em frente com suas decisões, o destino vem estender seus dedos e fazer com que sua filha e o filho de seu amigo venha a ter um primeiro encontro, assim, tão similar ao que tiveram?_

 _O Kurosaki, no primeiro instante, nada disse. Em seus olhos, era refletida a cena que ele conhecia tão bem. Por que o destino tinha que brincar com eles dessa maneira? Claro que sabia do que aquela cena representava. Rukia não sabia, pois ele não teve tempo para contar. Como será que a capitã reagiria de saber que eles compartilhavam o Destino e o Amor que ele herdou de seus pais? As cenas similares, o desenvolvimento, os laços, os sentimentos e os anseios? O que diria ela quando percebesse que esse legado que fora negado a eles agora é repassado para seus filhos? O que diria Rukia se entendesse o tamanho do seu sacrifício, ao perceber que o destino os uniu por algo muito mais forte do que parecia se desenhar?_

 _Mas ela não sabia. Queria ter compartilhado isso com ela, mas o Rei Quincy deu a eles um destino com um novo design, e isso foi o que se obteve a partir de suas decisões. E, agora, como um sátiro cruel, o Destino cospe em sua cara que aquilo que ele preferiu não se arriscar pertence agora às suas proles. Suspirou, e respondeu Rukia com uma voz sussurrada e resignada._

 _—_ _É o que parece. Ela tem muito de você e…Renji._

 _—_ _Você faz soar como se a culpa fosse minha. — Disse em meio a uma risada breve e sarcástica._

 _Ichigo esfregou o rosto com um das mãos, subindo-a até os cabelos ruivos e desalinhando nervosamente os fios. Fazia muitos anos que não se falavam apropriadamente, não queria tocar naquele assunto._

 _—_ _Não foi isso que eu quis dizer…_

 _—_ _Foi você que terminou tudo, Ichigo. — Rukia virou-se de costas para a porta, pronta para seguir até as escadas. Antes, porém, de voltar à sala de estar para junto de seus amigos e marido, direcionou o olhar ao ruivo._

 _Ele pôde ler em seus olhos de tom violeta a mágoa que perdurara por todos aqueles anos. Naquele momento, ele desejou que a Kuchiki não fosse tão transparente para si como sempre fora. Desejou também que seu coração parasse de bater tão rápido._

 _E, sem mais nada a dizer, ela desceu as escadas deixando Ichigo para trás._

 _Enquanto vários pares de olhos observavam atentamente a luta transmitida pela televisão, os olhos âmbar do dono da casa concentrava-se em um casal sentado em seu sofá. Renji abraçava Rukia, que quase dormia esperando que fosse a vez de Chad entrar no ringue. Sentindo o sangue fluir quente por sua cabeça, ele desviou para observar o resto do pessoal espalhado por sua sala de estar. Não era obrigado a ficar aturando casal em lua de mel eterna._

 _Orihime bebia seu quinto copo de cerveja, suas bochechas estavam rosadas e ela já ria por qualquer coisa. Tatsuki brigava com Keigo, suas irmãs cochilavam e seu filho corria em volta da sala com Ichika em seu encalço. Poderia ser a cena de um domingo perfeito, entretanto tudo ali soava errado em sua cabeça. Aquelas pessoas apenas emolduravam o tom de normalidade daquele dia, daquele casal que conversava qualquer coisa inútil em tom baixo e vez ou outra mandava a filha se comportar._

 _A voz do locutor anunciando o intervalo despertou alguns dos que estavam em torno da televisão. Keigo levantou-se se espreguiçando e indo direto para a mesa de centro que estava repleta de salgados e bebidas. Revirou algumas latinhas de cerveja, dando-se conta de que restara quase nada._

 _—_ _Eita, a cerveja já acabou._

 _—_ _Vai comprar mais então — Tatsuki revirou os olhos ao notar a cara de tristeza de seu namorado ao ver que Orihime bebeu metade do fardo de cerveja sozinha. — E vai logo, antes que o intervalo acabe._

 _—_ _Eu vou com você — Renji levantou-se do sofá, espreguiçando-se rapidamente. Olhou para sua esposa avisando que já voltava e seguiu para a rua junto de Keigo._

 _Rukia também levantou-se, murmurando que iria ao banheiro e mandando Ichika parar de correr pela casa. A menina ignorou as ordens da mãe, continuando a brincar de esconde-esconde com seu novo amigo._

 _Ichigo observou de longe a morena subir as escadas, voltando para o andar de cima onde tinha o único banheiro da casa. Quando a perdeu de vista, direcionou-se para a mulher, que estava quase cochilando no ombro de Tatsuki e disse a ela que iria verificar algo lá em cima. Orihime ronronou em entendimento, enquanto Tatsuki tentava manter a amiga acordada para assistir à luta._

 _Quando o Kurosaki chegou ao andar de cima, espreitou-se na penumbra perto de onde ficava o banheiro, esperando pelo surgimento da pequena Kuchiki. No momento em que ouviu o som provindo do cômodo e o clique do trinco, o ruivo agarrou no braço esquerdo da amiga, arrastando-a sem que a mesma tivesse tempo para alguma reação._

 _Rukia, no momento em que sentiu ser tocada ao sair do cômodo, pensou em gritar, devido ao susto que tomara. Mas, sem sombras de dúvida, reconhecia o toque daquelas mãos grandes e calejadas. Enquanto sentia ser arrastada pelo seu amigo no corredor sombreado, vários pensamentos tumultuavam sua mente, e todos levavam para a mesma suposição. Suposição essa que seria fatal. Esse idiota realmente estava pensando em dar cabo a isso? Torceu internamente para estar errada._

 _Suas conclusões chegaram quando sentiu suas costas tocarem a superfície do colchão de casal do quarto principal daquela casa, ao ser praticamente atirada sobre ele por um Ichigo atordoado. Seu coração falhou uma batida quando seus olhos encontraram-se com os dele, em uma troca de olhares intensa e de significado que apenas ambos conheciam._

 _Não conseguia evitar o turbilhão de lembranças que invadiam sua mente. No passado, por muitas vezes, pensou que seu destino estava já traçado, entretanto, fora o próprio Ichigo quem destruiu o pouco que haviam construído. Ele estava louco se achava mesmo que ela aceitaria ser jogada na cama em que ele dividia com Orihime._

 _—_ _Ichigo! — Ela chamou sua atenção, com seu tom altivo característico._

 _O ruivo nada disse, e não precisaria. Seus olhos eram a resposta para todos os questionamentos que pairavam na mente da Kuchiki._

 _Com os lábios, porém, ele a calou. Como fizera tantas outras vezes no passado._


End file.
